UtaPri Diary
by AzfiFR
Summary: Virus diary menyerang asrama Master Course, semuanya dimulai dari Mbak Haruka, lalu menyebar ke semua orang. Kira-kira bagaimanakah isi diary mereka? Dengan senang hati author ini akan membuka aib mereka yang mereka tulis di diary mereka.


Ok, bagi yang gak kenal sm gue, gue Syo Kurusu, yang sesuai nama gue, gue ini kurus, gak gendut kayak atlet sumo. Sayangnya, gue paling kerdil di grup gue, dan sebagai hasil gue diejekin sama si bocah playboy itu, Ren, dengan "Ochibi-chan"--OCHIBI JANAI YO!!!!!

Ekhem, sori kalau teriakan gue sampai mecahin gendang telinga kalian--Eh iya lupa gue kalau tulisan kagak bisa kedengeran. Sori, otak gue jadi rada nge-lag soalnya hari ini gue sial banget. Gak percaya? Sini, deh, dengerin--atau lebih cocok baca--cerita sial gue seharian ini.

Bangun pagi baru itu dibangunin sama Nanami, habis itu di kasih senyum manis dan ramah dari Natsuki sm Ai--duh, pagi ini sungguh pagi yang indah.

Atau lebih tepatnya, sungguh pagi yang terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan.

Pagi ini gue bangun kesiangan soalnya gue semaleman di ceramahin sm Ai dan pas akhirnya sesi khotbah Ustadz Robot Ai bin Mikaze dah kelar, gue malah gak bisa tidur gara-gara di peluk-peluk sampai hampir koit sm itu Natsukijang. Pas gw komplen, dia malah ngomong "Salah, ya?" sambil masang wajah polos tanpa dosa. Serah lu, dah, Nat. Km suci aku penuh dosa :'v

Nah, sekarang, tobat--maksudnya tebak, maaf typo (jauh gak, sih, typo-nya?) gimana cara gue bangun?

Gue gak bangun atas kemauan sendiri. Gue bangun gara-gara, percaya gak percaya, Satsuki ngamuk dan nyaris bikin asrama MC kena kiamat. Dan kamvret-nya, gue saat itu entah gimana makai cosplay Kaffu Chino dr anime sebelah yg penuh loli itu.

"SIALAN LU NJIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!!"

Yap, Njing yang gue maksud disini si playboy sialan itu. Sialan ntuh anak, enak aja bikin gue makai ini cosplay crossdress. Untung bukan kostum syahrini yang gue pakai. Ntar bisa2 di foto sama Acil (Cecil) yang ternyata jahil baru di posting ke Pesbuk (bukan acara tipi Pesbuk*rs itu) atau Instagay lengkap dengan hashtag #SyoMajuMundurCantique.

Tapi, masalah gue gak selesai disitu aja.

Kalau gue telat, Om Kilau-Kilau bakal nyuruh gue buat ngejinakin Beast Titan. Iya, Beast Titan dr anime sebelah yang punya OP sa sange yok--maksudnya sasageyo itu.

Maaf, tadi itu yg nulis 'Sa sange yok' itu si Author, bukan gue. Gue gak ngeres, tahu! Lu kata gue Ren apa? Gue jangankan baca atau nonton hal-hal berbau hentong, baru ke kolam renang sekolah lalu ngeliat cewek pakai baju renang sekolah aja langsung hampir dilempar ke dalam Gunung Bromo sama adek kembar gue Kaori--Wat de fak jangan bikin gue nangis lagi gara-gara nih orang napa. Oke, sori, maksud gue Kaoru. Maklum, gue masih agak baper habis baca manga SWKNU.

Nah, kembali ke cerita.

Tapi, kalau gue gak masuk sekolah tanpa alasan yang jelas dan bener, gue bakal dipaksa milih satu dari tiga hal dibawah ini:

1\. Kukis Piyo-chan Natsuki yang bisa bikin gue mati keracunan.

2\. Pelukan Dahsyat Natsuki yang bisa bikin gue mati gak bisa napas.

3\. Bikin Satsuki marah besar yang bisa bikin dunia ini auto kiamat besar.

Dan yang manapun yang gue pilih, gue bakalan masuk liang kubur secara instan. Baibai emak kuh.

Intinya, masuk gak masuk gue bakal kena hukuman yang bisa bikin gue innalillahi dalam kondisi jomblo gak pake ngenes. Dikata gue kayak Tokiya yang udah ganteng tapi masih ngenes aja? Emang dia ngenes lu bilang? Kalau gak ngenes ngapain coba dia ngehomo sama Otoya.

Oke, maap nyasar lagi. Nah, tapi gini, ya. Gue mendingan masuk, soalnya tiga pilihan diatas kadang lebih serem dibandingkan titan manapun, kecuali kalau ada titan yg mirip Pico(llo?) dari anime lucknut terkenal yang gak perlu ditanya lagi judulnya apa. Serius, emang makhluk mana coba yang gak tahu sama itu homo akut? Yah, pokoknya gitulah. Intinya gue sial banget, tapi ini belum kelar.

(Di sekolah...)

Ada kabar baik dan kabar buruk, nih.

Kabar baiknya: Gue gak perlu ngejinakin titan apapun. Atau jadi gladiator. Atau hal-hal yang gila, kayak gue sekarang ini. Tapi serius, deh, gue masih mending dibandingkan Tokiya sm Reiji yg mulai bangkit kehomoannya dan daripada Acil yang mulai geblek gara-gara terlalu lama menjones.

Kabar buruknya: Gue harus ikutan drama crossdress sama Natsuki dan anak-anak STRISH lainnya serta senpai-senpai yang jujur belakangan otaknya juga sering error kayak HP gue yg udah butut (HP gue Nokia senter tq).

Setelah menjalani hukuman, gue jelas di omelin habis-habisan sama semuanya kecuali Natsuki, Otoya, sama Reiji. Nat, Toy, Reiji-senpai, kalian ternyata baek banget ya T_T

Gue kecapekan. Gue lalu ngecek jadwal pelajaran selanjutnya dan--

\--kampret. Habis ini pelajaran renang, dan bareng sama kelas adek gue.

Nah, ini, nih, pelajaran yg paling gak gue suka: Renang. Simpel aja alasannya: Ngelirik sedikit aja ke baju renang cewek, padahal cuma baju renang sekolah dan gak sengaja, gue auto di cincang sama Kaoru baru itu dijadiin snek buat T-Rex nya Om Kepsek edan (gue pernah ngalamin beneran. Kok gue masih idup? Demi konten FF ini lah). Selain itu, guru gue yang ngajarin renang ini kembarannya Pak Haji Bolot, namanya Pak Yuu.

Tepat sekali. Dia mengidap sindrom TelingaLoBudegKayakBolotYa yang dari namanya aja lo pasti ngerti ini sindrom kayak gimana.

Apalah daya, gue gak bisa apa-apa. Gue cuma bisa pasrah dan berharap gue masih bisa bernapas besok.

(Saat pelajaran...)

"...Sejauh ini ada yg mau ditanyakan?"

Gue langsung ngangkat tangan.

"Ya, Kurus-kun?"

Nama gue Kurusu woy! Maunya, sih teriak gitu, tapi untung gue inget gimana-gimana itu orang budeg guru gue dan Kaoru ada disini.

"Anu, Pak Yuu--"

"HAH!? APA U BILANG TADI!? Dasar murid kurang ajar! Enak aja ngomong kasar guru sendiri!"

Tuh, 'kan? Gue bilang juga apa. Nih orang sering salah denger. Pasti dia ngedengerinnya "F*ck You," bukannya "Pak Yuu".

Nanami tiba-tiba maju ngebisikin sesuatu ke itu guru chongeck.

"Pak, Syo-kun tadi bilang 'Pak Yuu,' P - A - K spasi Y - U - U, bukan kata2 kasar yg lagi ngetren itu."

"Ealah, napa gk bilang dr tadi!"

Nah, giliran cewek imoetz-imoetz kayak loli misalnya Nanami yang ngomong aja pasti langsung bisa denger jelas. Ini guru enaknya diapain, ya?! Pengen gue sate nih orang, serius...

"Ok, ada apa, ya, Kurus-san?"

"Psst, pak, yg bener Kurusu," Nanami mengoreksi.

"Oh, ya, maksud bapak, Kuppuru-san," kata Pak Yuu membetulkan (atau lebih seperti mempersalah) kata-katanya barusan. Tapi, nadanya seolah-olah lagi bercanda, sengaja. Gak, sebenernya, ini guru emang bercanda, cuma bikin kezel. Nanami yang daritadi ada di sampingnya Pak Yuu jg sampai tepuk jidat dan temen-temen gue termasuk Kaoru jatuh ala komik lengkap dengan suara 'gubrak'.

Gue rasanya maji kzl lejen star (bukan 1000% atau 2000% ataupun repolusyon lagi). Gue bukan Si Acil kucing kampung durian runtuh (Emang Upin Ipin?) yang negro itu!! Gue idol ganteng maji lope repolusyon Syo Kurusu! K - U - R - U - S - U!!! Ka, U, eR, U, eS, U! Argh! Mana ini guru sebenernya sengaja bukan saldeng!!!

"Saya izin buang air dulu, ya, Pak?" Entah kenapa pas gue ngomong ini gue punya firasat kayaknya guru renang geblek ini bakal saldeng lagi--

"Ha? Buang aib? Buat apa? Emang bisa?"

\--Bener!?!?

Setdah. Au ah, gue kayaknya kapok, deh, ngomong ke Pak Yuu. Mungkin lain kali sebelum pelajaran pas istirahat gue langsung ke toilet alih-alih maen congklak di kelas.

'Yang sabar, ya, Kak. I know what u feel, kok,' kata Kaoru yang baru bangkit dari kubur--eh, maaf, salah ngomong. Maksudnya, yang baru bangkit setelah jatuh tadi lewat telepati pakai nada yang kaya,nya rada kayak nada ngejek, tapi pas waktu itu gue gak begitu nyadar, sih.

(Author: Kamu jahad juga ya jadi otouto, ngejek onii mu gitu :v)

Gue gak tahu mesti ngomong makasih atau gimana, tapi kayaknya daripada salah ngomong dan ujung-ujungnya di smek down sama Kaoru, mending gue diem aja, tapi sambil berusaha gak keliatan kayak pura-pura gak denger atau gak gue ngelihat ke arah dia dan masang fak smile--eh kurang satu hurup. Maksudnya itu fake smile.

Cuma info aja, nih. Kaoru itu suka banget yang namanya kacang, katanya karena sehat (lebih sehatan lagi ngeliatin waifu seharian #Plak), tapi dia paling benci jenis kacang yang namanya di-KACANG-in, apalagi kalau gue yang ngacangin.

"Pak, dia bilang mau buang air, maksudnya mau BAK, mau ke toilet," bisik Nanami lagi. Nyebelin banget, gak, sih? Kita gak didengerin sementara cewek cantik nan imut malah didengerin?

Dalam hati gue, gue ngomong gini: "Nabok orang kayak gini halal kagak, sih?"

"Owalah. Ngomong yang bener, dong!"

Gw gk tahan lagi.

"TELINGA BAPAK, TUH, YANG GUDEG--ekhem, maaf aing laper mank. Maksudnya, BUDEG!! Bukan saya yang gak bisa ngomong yang bener!!!"

Oh, damn gue keceplosan.

Dan setelah itu, gue dihukum berenang 25 putaran dari ujung kolam ke ujung kolam lagi, dan belum juga satu putaran, sakit jantung gue kambuh. Sialnya lagi, kambuhnya di bagian terdalam kolam, 250 kilometer.

Iya, KILOMETER. Ka I eL O eM E Te E eR. Kadang gue juga heran sendiri ini sebenernya kolam renang buat manusia normal kayak gue atau buat manusia jaman Nabi Adam, tapi, ya, terserahlah. Gue lebih heran lagi kok gue mau-maunya sekolah di sekolah kek gini.

Gue tenggelam dan langsung ditolongin sm Natsuki yang setahu gue bisa renang tapi kalau pake pelampung motif Piyo-chan atau gak kalau tubuhnya diambil alih Satsuki, tapi ya sudahlah, daripada gue mati dalam keadaan jomblo gini.

Pas bangun di UKS, gue pikir kalau gue gak sendirian ya paling gak ada guru, Kaoru, atau gak Natsuki tapi--

"Udh bisa bangun, toh, Bogel? Baguslah. Kalau elu koit, gua gak kebayang reaksi Natsuki gmn."

\--WHAT DA HELLLL!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Betul banget. Yang nemenin gue sekarang itu SATSUKI. Iya, S - A - T - S - U - K - I, yang psikoplok dan kasar banget kayak preman pasar cuma powernya melebihi Titan, bukan yang dari anime tetangga dari Gravi, tapi sekarang ini dia lagi duduk di samping gue dan nyuapin gue gudeg (mungkin karena gw tadi sebelum dihukum nyebut gudeg)!

Masyaallah, gue dikutuk sama apaan, sih? Seharian ini sial banget, dan sekarang ini gue ditemenin sama orang yang bisa bikin kiamat!

Yah, gue senang, sih, karena gue gak sendirian, tapi jujur gue gak suka dipanggil bogel alias bocah gembel, tapi gue gak berani protes karena gue masih sayang nyawa. Soalnya gue ini bukan kayak T*m and J*rry yang mau dibacok berapa kalipun masih idup. Yah, sebenernya gak apa, sih, kalau gue mau komplen. Paling juga nanti gue idup lagi demi konten baru di chapter selanjutnya.

"Woy, Pendek! Mau makan kagak? Gua habisin, nih!"

"Gue bisa makan sendiri, kok," kata gue lembut sambil masang senyum ramah, jaga-jaga kalau misalnya dia salah paham dan mau nampol gue.

"Ini request-nya Natsuki. Kalau bukan request-nya dia, ogah juga gua. Udah lah, nurut aja! Jadi bocah manis atau gua tonjok lu pakai tonjokannya Bang Saitama!"

"I-Iya, deh. Ampun Bang..."

Coba bayangin seorang preman pasar kelas intenasional level dewa seseram mungkin, baru kalikan 123.456.000 (kok, rasanya gue gak asing sama ini angka, ya... Kayak pernah liat di fandom sebelah...) kali lipat lebih serem. Nah, Satsuki pas marah itu seseram itu. Dia juga jago makai skill nonjoknya Saitama. Sekali aja nonjok, John Cena (bukan John Ts*kiuta/pro) sama atlet-atlet Smack Down terhebat lainnya juga bisa jadi almarhum.

Dan, gue pun disuapin sama Satsuki.

'Masyaallah, gue malah disuapin cowok, bukannya cewek... Sungguh kejam ini Author. Kadang hidup sungguh nestafa, namun asa tetap adaaa! Belanja di R*mayana, 80% diskonnya--lah, kok jadi iklan?'

Sekali lagi gue bilang, seharian ini gue emang sial, tapi kesialan gue ternyata masih lanjut...

BLAM

Sialan.

Si Tokiyaoi dkk terngaceng--err, sori, bukan itu yg mau gue bilang. Gue ulangi lagi--Si Tokiyaoi dkk tercengang.

CKREK CKREK

"Yee! Dapet fotonya! SatsuSyo live action!! Tapi coba sekalian 'main'," katanya temennya Haruka Nanase--umm, sori lagi, gue lagi seneng nonton anime Free, makanya ketuker. Maksud gue itu Haruka Nanami. Yap, Tomochicken Si Fujo Sakit Jiwa.

"Bener, tuh, Tomo-chan!"

Astogeh ternyata selama ini gebetan gue itu fujoshi... Ok, fix, sampai penyakit fujo akutnya ilang, gue bakal ngejauhin nih orang, karena bisa-bisa dia malem-malem minta gue live action 'main' sama Natsuki, bukan sama dia. Kalau kayak gitu mampuz harga diri gue nzeeerrr!

"SatsuSyo Live Action? 'Main'? Itu semua... apaan, ya?" tanya Si Sotoya, anggota terpolos kedua di STRISH setelah Natsuki (menurut gue).

"Ngomong apaan, sih, lu pada?" tanya Satsuki.

Gue kaget, gue kira Satsuki ngerti soalnya dia gak sepolos Natsuki atau Otoya atau bahkan gue sendiri, tapi pada akhirnya kayaknya gue salah. Ternyata Satsuki sama Natsuki itu podo wae. Yah, tapi baguslah. Daripada Satsuki ngamuk dijadiin pemuas hawa nafsu laknat fujo-fujo terkoetoek (ini gw sebenernya ngomong apaan, ya?) tadi, mending dia gak tahu.

"Err, kayaknya kita lebih baik gak ngomongin ini, deh."

Reijyjyck tiba-tiba nongol, entah dari mana. Mungkin dia muridnya Kuroko, jadi bisa muncul tiba-tiba gini.

"Lu dari mana? Kok, gw gk lihat?"

"Ehh?! Gw dr tadi ada disini, kok! Ya, 'kan, semuanya?"

Temen-temen gue di STRISH tiba-tiba tertarik dengan sepatu mereka, sementara ketiga senpai langsung menghadap ke arah lain. Ada yang ke langit-langit, ada yang ke tembok, dan ada juga yang ngeliatin gue yang lagi disuapin sama Satsuki, yaitu Ai, tapi dia akhirnya menghadap ke luar jendela, ngeliatin singa peliharaannya Shining lari-lari ngejar-ngejarin Ringo-sensei.

Nah, yang aneh dari sini adalah, pas digigit, Ringo-sensei malah keliatan seneng malah kayak bahagia banget. Sekarang gue dan yang lain tahu Ringo-sensei nambah lagi satu penyakit jiwanya: Masokis Level Darkness dari isekai.

Oke, kembali ke senpaitachi.

Setelah kokoro-nya hancur, Reiji pun duduk di pojokan dan ngecup-ngecup jari jempol ala bayi lengkap dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kasihan gak kasihan, kita pada ngakak guling-guling. Kasihannya lagi, Otoya sama Tokiya yang merupakan kouhai-kouhai tercintanya ngambil foto Reiji waktu begitu sambil cekikikan. Setelah itu, diposting di Fesbuk, Instagay, Was Ap, dan (go)blog(?) milik mereka bertiga. Sungguh senpai yang malang.

 **Yo yo yo, author balik lagi nih~! Dan kali ini, author gantian menistakan anak-anak UtaPri, dimulai dari Syo~ /digeplak**

 **Next chapter, aku bakal nistain Ren atau gak Cecil. Get ready! XD**


End file.
